


Lettre d'excuses

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Oikawa Kuroo Tsukishima and Bokuto are friend in shit, This Is STUPID
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Ôkara Kageyama-Hinata a la même passion que ses parents: Le Volley. Malheureusement, n'étant presque jamais à l'école car il préfère s'entraîner et étudier avec les amis de ses parents, il va se sentir obligé d'expliquer par lettre à son professeur principal, qui ne comprend pas sa passion, pourquoi l'école c'est barbant et qu'il préfère largement rester chez lui étudier plutôt que de s'asseoir des heures en cours à écouter une prof barbante à souhait radoter les mêmes choses sur les études et sur son avenir.Ceci n'est pas son histoire, mais celle des adultes qui l'auront influencé sans beaucoup de sérieux, et de leur punition par l'association des "mères" et des "pères" de leur grande famille.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	Lettre d'excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci... j'ignore si mon moi de maintenant agréé à ce machin. Mais ça reste drôle, alors je ne l'effacerai pas XD

**_"Chère madame Miyaminawa,_ **

**_Quelques uns de mes camarades de classes sont venu me voir ce week-end - pendant que je m'entraînais au volley avec mon père - pour m'informer que vous comptiez prendre des sanctions drastiques et disciplinaires contre ma personne, en raison de mes absences consécutives lors de vos cours, pour m'apprendre l'importance de la ponctualité et le respect des moeurs sociales et civiques._ **

**_Voyez vous, j'ai été très touché par votre déclaration et par votre détermination à me voir plus souvent en cours, et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé, d'un commun accord avec mes parents, de vous adresser cette lettre pour expliquer en des mots concis et notables pourquoi cela ne pourrait être possible. Pour ce faire, voici la liste des raisons qui pourraient nuire à mon éducation scolaire:_ **

**_\- De un, je voudrais que vous preniez en considération les notes sublimes que je récolte à chacun de mes tests et contrôles, ainsi que les félicitations qui inondent mes appréciations malgré que je ne sois jamais présent en cour._ **

**_\- De deux, les enseignants qui viennent me faire cours à la maison sont plus doué que vous et beaucoup plus sympas._ **

**_\- De trois, je n'ai pas envie de rester assis sur une chaise toute la sainte journée pour étudier alors que je peux rester à la maison pour améliorer mon jeu de volley._ **

**_\- De quatre, je viens déjà au lycée pour les activités du club de volley. Pourquoi devrais-je supporter d'autres idiots en dehors de mon équipe et de ma famille?_ **

**_\- De cinq, la directrice connaît très bien mes parents et est une très vieille amie à eux._ **

**_\- De six, je suis déterminé à devenir joueur professionnel de volley alors je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous._ **

**_\- De sept, je suis un gamin insolent et trop imbu de sa personne pour que vous puissiez me supporter plus de cinq minutes sans faire une dépression._ **

**_\- Et de huit, même si vous preniez des mesures contre moi, je m'en ficherai comme d'une guigne._ **

**_De ce fait, je m'excuse d'avance pour tout ce que je viens d'énoncer même si je n'en pense pas un traître mot. Je vous salue bien et vous souhaite tout le bien du monde,_ **

**_Ôkara Kageyama-Hinata._ **

Oikawa Tooru relut une dernière fois l'exemplaire de la lettre que venait de lui tendre Iwaizumi et partit dans un rire franc qui fit trembler tout le kotatsu sur laquelle il était affalé.

\- Excellent ce gamin! Il ne manque pas de culot! J'adore!

Les larmes aux yeux, il repartit dans une crise de rire des plus contagieuse. Même Iwaizumi sentit une ébauche de sourire poindre au coin de ses lèvres. Cependant, il n'était pas là pour rire, mais bien pour enguirlander ce crétin.

\- Oï, Kuzukawa, j'aimerai te signaler que s'il manque si peu de retenue c'est de ta faute.

Oikawa s'arrêta subitement de rire et fronça des sourcils en une moue qui aurait presque pu paraître adorable s'il ne s'était pas agît d'Oikawa.

\- Heeeeiiin? Pourquoi ça serait de ma faute?

\- Parce que ce gosse t'adore et parce que tu es du genre à lui donner des idées de merde. Je ne serai même pas étonné que l'idée de la lettre à ma collègue vienne de toi.

\- Bah justement! Je suis pas le seul qui pourrait lui donner de telles idées! Tu oublies le Sadique et le Chat! Eux aussi ils pourraient être responsables pour cette lettre! Pourquoi tu les accuses pas?

\- Car Sugawara va s'occuper du cas Tsukishima, et les anciens de Nekoma du cas Kuroo.

Un frisson parcourru l'échine de l'ancien passeur d'Aoba Josai. Sugawara pouvait être assez effrayant quand il se mettait vraiment en colère. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que devait donner une enguirlandade avec lui. Il eut également un peu pitié pour Kuroo... Yaku, l'ancien libéro de Nekoma pouvait être tout aussi effrayant que Sugawara.

\- Paix à leurs âmes, souffla-t-il.

\- Donc ce n'est vraiment pas toi? s'enquit à nouveau Iwaizumi.

\- Iwa-chan, pleurnicha Oikawa. Tu me crois vraiment capable d'inciter un enfant à ne pas respecter ses aînés?

La question ne se posait même pas. Bien sûr qu'Iwaizumi pensait qu'Oikawa était capable d'inciter un jeune garçon aussi intelligent à parler comme le faisait le jeune homme.

\- Et donc? interrogea Oikawa. Tobio-chan l'a punit?

\- Bien sûr, confirma Iwaizumi. Plus de volley pendant une semaine. L'école en a fait de même. Pour les deux mois à suivre.

\- Mon dieeeeeeeu! se catastropha Oikawa. L'horreur! Ils ne peuvent pas lui faire ça! C'est trop cruel! Ils n'ont pas un tournois bientôt?!

\- Non, puisque ce sont les vacances d'été.

Mouais.

\- N'empêche, ça reste cruel, fit Oikawa en lâchant un soupir désespéré.

\- Qu'est-ce qui reste cruel? interrogea leur fils cadet en entrant dans la pièce avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son père, une pomme épluchée et coupée dans les mains.

\- Ina-chaaaaaaaan, pleurnicha Oikawa en lui sautant au cou. Dis à ton père que ce qu'ils ont fait à Ôka-chan est inhumain!

\- Papa, ce que vous faites à Ôka-chan est inhumain, répéta alors automatiquement Inari en s'adressant à Iwaizumi avant de froncer des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Ôkara?

\- Ohé, avant de défendre Kuzukawa, tu pouvais poser la question, non?

\- Je voudrais bien mais si je l'ignore il va se mettre à chialer et à bouder. Or, quand il est comme ça, c'est super chiant car il ne s'arrête que jusqu'à ce qu'on lui prête de l'attention. Tu peux me réexpliquer pourquoi tu l'as épousé? fit-il en avalant un quart de sa pomme.

\- Parce qu'il n'a pas arrêté d'insister, soupira Iwaizumi en voyant Oikawa sourire d'un air narquois et victorieux.

\- Tu dis ça, mais si tu ne m'avais pas épousé tu serais encore célibataire à l'heure qu'il est, et on n'aurait pas d'enfant aussi adorablement moi.

\- Papa, ce que tu dis c'est naze.

\- Ina-chan, tu veux vraiment que je me mette à bouder et à pleurer? rala Oikawa.

\- Non. Mais ça reste naze. Et donc? interrogea Inari avant que son père ne mette sa menace à exécution. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Ôkara?

\- Il a été puni. Interdiction d'aller en camp d'entraînement ou de faire du volley pendant 2 mois complets, résuma Iwaizumi.

\- QUOI?! s'exclama alors Inari en lâchant sa pomme. POURQUOI?! MAIS C'EST INJUSTE! C'EST UN JOUEUR SUPER IMPORTANT POUR LEUR ÉQUIPE! C'EST LEUR SEUL PASSEUR CORRECT! À QUI JE VAIS POUVOIR METTRE LA RACLÉ S'IL N'EST MÊME PAS LÀ POUR SE LA PRENDRE CE PRÉTENTIEUX?! PAPA! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE! exigea-t-il sur le champ en tapant de l'index sur le kotatsu. JE. LE. VEUX. À NOTRE MATCH D'ENTRAÎNEMENT. DEMAIN!

Une aura sombre et meurtrière éclaira le regard d'Iwaizumi.

\- S'il te plaît...? finit par se rétracter Inari en s'applatissant quelque peu sous le regard de son père.

\- Non. La sentence est irrévocable.

\- Mais...!

\- Non.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que...

\- Non.

\- Bon sang mais laisse-moi en placer une! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour se faire punir comme ça?!

\- Il a traité sa prof d'incapable et d'imbécile, chantonna Oikawa en serrant un peu plus fort son fils contre son coeur. Avec une lettre qui explique en long et en large pourquoi il ne veut pas venir en cours.

Inari siffla, impressionné.

\- Whouah, il manque vraiment pas de culot. Ça me donne presque envie de le respecter. Comment il a fait pour entrer à Shiratorizawa? Pire, comment il fait pour ne pas se faire virer?

\- Il a de bonnes appréciations et une excellente moyenne, soupira Iwaizumi. Alors qu'il ne vient jamais, excepté pour les tests. De plus, sa bourse lui en a ouvert les portes.

\- QUOI?! C'est une blague? Et tu l'as comme élève?

\- Non. Sinon j'aurai plombé son appréciation pour manque de présence.

\- Iwa-chan l'impartial! rit Oikawa.

\- Pas vraiment. Je déteste juste ce gosse. À tel point que j'ai parfois l'impression de voir Kuzukawa et Ushijima dans la même personne. Un vrai mélange. Sans compter qu'il n'a aucun filtre. Exactement comme Tsukishima.

\- Hé! s'exclama Oikawa. Ne me met pas avec Ushiwaka! C'est dégoûtant!

\- Tu aurais dû finir avec lui..., soupira Inari. Au moins je ne serai jamais né avec un père à moitié gamin dans sa tête et j'aurai peut-être pu avoir une famille à peu près normale.

\- Non! s'exclama alors Oikawa en serrant encore plus fort son fils dans ses bras. Ina-chan est mon bébé à moi et à personne d'autre! Et Ushiwaka a déjà le deuxième sadique pour époux! Pas besoin de me mettre avec lui!

\- En parlant d'eux, comment ils prennent le renvoit provisoire d'Ôkara?

\- Tendô fait déjà du grabuge pour récupérer son joueur. Quant à Ushijima, il a également fait une lettre pour réduire la peine à 2 semaines au lieu de 2 mois.

\- 2 semaines ce serait déjà bien plus résonnable, affirma Oikawa. Pour une fois qu'Ushiwaka prend de bonnes initiatives...

\- Moi je le plain, confia Inari. Apparemment le coach Tendô passe son temps à flâner oû à humilier leurs joueur au bloc. Et avoir Ôkara comme joueur ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Le Capitaine de l'équipe à beau être autoritaire, face à ce cher passeur, il n'est d'aucune aide.

\- Ahahah! Vive Satori-chan et Ôka-chan! s'exclama Oikawa. Faire vivre un enfer à Ushiwaka était mon plus grand rêve quand j'étais au lycée.

\- Un Kuzukawa, quoi, souffla Iwaizumi.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à Oikawa.

\- Iwa-chan! Arrête de m'appeler Kuzukawa!

\- Tu préfères Kuzuoikawa?

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que non!

\- Alors je vais garder le Kuzukawa.

\- Iwa-chaaaaaaaan! se mit à pleurnicher Oikawa. Très bien! C'est finit entre nous!

Et il sortit de la pièce en pleurnichant et en insultant Iwaizumi de tout les noms. Inari, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici, soupira devant cette attitude si banale de son père avant de se tourner vers son deuxième géniteur, un air blasé collé au visage.

\- Merci pour ce spectacle. Je peux dire adieu à ma chambre pour les deux prochains jours...

\- Tu n'auras qu'à dormir dans notre chambre, répliqua Iwaizumi.

\- Alors que vous passez votre temps à vous y bécoter? Sans façon.

\- Je suis rentré! s'exclama avec joie une nouvelle voix, celle de Sachihiro, l'aîné de la famille.

\- Sa-chaaaaaaaan! appela la voix pleurnicharde d'Oikawa, avant de, sûrement, lui sauter au cou. Ton père n'arrête pas de m'appeler Kuzukawa!

\- Mais il t'appelle toujours comme ça, rit Sachihiro.

\- Mais je veux qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom! Ou chéri! Pas comme ça!

\- Papa? T'appeler chéri? Pas son genre.

Inari était bien d'accord. Il n'avait jamais entendu, en 15 ans d'existence, son père appeler qui que ce soit "chéri". Il n'était pas aussi démonstratif que son deuxième père. C'était comme comparer la nuit et le jour.

\- Sa-chan! T'es de quel côté?!

\- Du mien et rien que du mien. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant? Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Je n'y suis pas allé depuis ce matin et ça urge.

\- T'avais qu'à y penser avant! rala Oikawa avant d'apparaître dans le salon, accroché au cou de son fils qui l'avait traîné jusque là en grimaçant.

\- S'lut! Quelqu'un peu venir me le décrocher?

La solidarité masculine de cette famille faisant loi, Iwaizumi se fit un plaisir d'attraper Oikawa par l'oreille avant de tirer dessus.

\- AÏAYAYAYAH! IWA-CHAAAAANEEUH! TU ME FAIS MAL!

\- Lâches notre fils et je lâche ton oreille.

\- NON! TU VAS ENCORE ME TRAITER DE KUZUKAWA!

Iwaizumi ignora son hurlement et tira un peu plus fort sur son cartillage, le visage sombre et plein de promesses lugubres.

\- Si tu continues, je vais vraiment mettre ma menace de la veille à exécution. Lâche-le.

Se rappelant de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la dîtes "veille", le visage d'Oikawa blémit subitement et il lâcha enfin son fils qui alla s'écrouler sur le kotatsu, tête la première.

\- Pff, si on peut même plus rire, fit-il en se frotant l'oreille qu'Iwaizumi venait de lâcher.

\- Toute plaisanterie a une fin, répliqua l'ex-Ace de Seijou. Maintenant, si tu me disais d'où est venu l'idée de la lettre peut-être que je pourrai concevoir l'idée de te faire un présent en guise d'excuse pour ton oreille et pour avoir pensé que tu étais le fautif pour Ôkara. Sauf si, bien sûr, je ne me suis pas trompé.

Oikawa fit la moue.

\- C'est pas moi qui lui ai dit de l'écrire... Mais...

\- C'est quoi l'histoire? s'enquit la seule personne qui n'était pas au courant pour le jeune Ôkara.

\- T'occupe, je t'expliquerai, promit Inari avant de reporter son attention sur ses pères qui se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, Oikawa fuyant quelque peu le regard de son époux.

\- Mais? fit un peu sèchement Iwaizumi en sentant un mal de crâne poindre sous son lobe frontal.

\- Disons que...

\- Que? l'encouragea Iwaizumi.

\- Que je lui ai fait quelques petites suggestions? Pour le contenu de sa lettre.

Un grand sourire espiègle venait de se former sur ses lèvres et Iwaizumi sentit sa veine frontale pulser sous le coup de la colère.

\- Oh? Et tu en es fier?

\- Un peu, je l'avoue.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Iwaizumi pour désespérer. Cet idiot ne changerait jamais. Pour faire des conneries il était toujours le premier. Qu'il soit un adulte ou non.

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage.

Pourquoi l'avait-il épousé déjà?

\- Papa... T'es vraiment naze..., souffla Inari.

\- Hé! Je viens de te donner une occasion en or de surpasser Ôka-chan! Tu devrais me remercier!

\- Je préférerai le surpasser avec mes propres capacités plutôt qu'avec une méthode aussi naze! Et qui te dis que je suis plus nul que lui?!

\- Peut-être le fait que Shiratorizawa vous a battu à plate couture lors des dernières sélections de printemps?

\- N'importe quoi! On est arrivé en finale contre eux et le score était hyper serré sur les cinq sets! On a juste manqué de chance sur le dernier point!

\- La chance ça fait partit du jeu, répliqua alors Oikawa.

\- Certes, mais ça veut juste dire qu'on les égales, pas qu'ils nous surpassent.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Que des excuses.

\- Tu dis ça mais on n'a jamais gagné contre Shiratorizawa du temps où on était au lycée, intervint alors Iwaizumi. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas le sujet de départ! Tu as incité un enfant à envoyer une horrible lettre à l'une de mes collègues pour qu'il se fasse punir et privé de volley! Tu devrais avoir honte.

\- Hé! J'étais pas tout seul! Kuroo-chan aussi lui a donné quelques idées! Ainsi que Mister Lunette! Et c'est la Chouette qui lui a mis dans la tête d'écrire cette lettre, pas nous! Quant au contenu, c'était que des suggestions! On ne l'a jamais obligé à écrire tout ce qu'on lui a dit de mettre! Pour ce qui est de Tobio-chan et de Sho-chan, ils avaient qu'à faire plus attention aux activités de leur fils au lieu de ne penser qu'à leur tournois international! Ils ont signé la lettre sans même faire attention au contenu! Deux vrais crétins!

De dépit, Iwaizumi, se laissa tomber sur le premier coussin qu'il trouva avant de sortir son téléphone et d'appeler Sugawara. Le passeur répondit tout de suite et décrocha même assez vite.

\- Ton enflure de mari t'a tout dis?

\- Tsukishima aussi? s'enquit-il, pas si surprit que ça.

\- Il vient juste de me lâcher le morceau. Et Kenma vient de m'appeler pour me confirmer que Kuroo était bien dans le coup également.

\- Tu as prévenu Akaashi?

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'il semblerait que la Chouette soit à l'origine de cette imbécilité.

\- Bokuto? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas vraiment. Il n'est pas du genre à penser aux conséquences de ses paroles car il est vraiment simplet.

\- C'est vrai, mais je pense qu'il va quand même falloir prévenir Akaashi pour que ça ne se reproduise plus.

\- Tu as raison... Ok! Je l'appelle tout de suite. Vous viendrez chez nous pour trouver une punition collective adéquate?

\- Pas de problème, j'ai déjà une petite idée de la punition en question et comment on va la mettre en place.

\- Oooh? Moi aussi. On rassemblera nos idées.

\- Pas de soucis, fit-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- À demain alors! Rendez-vous à 9h30! s'exclama joyeusement Sugawara.

\- À demain, répondit Iwaizumi avant de raccrocher et de jeter un regard vers son époux qui avait déjà commencé à se faire la malle.

\- Kuzukawa, tu vas où?

Un frisson de peur traversa Oikawa et il se retourna, incertain vers son mari.

\- ... Je vais au combini? Je viens de remarquer qu'on n'avait plus de pommes alors...

\- Inari va y aller. Toi, tu restes ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Mais Inari a ses devoirs à faire et...

\- Sachihiro ira.

\- Yup, je peux y aller p'pa! fit celui-ci, signant la peine de mort de son père.

\- Tu n'avais pas envie d'aller aux toilettes toi?!

\- J'y suis allé! Au lycée. Je disais juste ça pour que tu me lâche la grappe.

\- QUOI?! ESPÈCE DE...

\- Ça suffit, ordonna Iwaizumi. Inari va aller faire ses devoirs, Sachihiro va partir, maintenant, acheter ce qu'il nous manque au combini, et toi tu vas rester bien sagement à la maison jusqu'à demain. Que je te prenne à faire un pas vers la porte ou vers une fenêtre et je t'attache au lit, un bâillon sur la bouche et dans une position des plus inconfortable. Compris?

\- Ça sonne très pervers ce que tu me dis là, roucoula Oikawa en venant s'asseoir près d'Iwaizumi.

\- Kuzukawa.

\- Oui, mon chéri? ronronna le dit Kuzukawa en se collant à lui.

\- Abstinence pour les 2 mois à venir.

À ces mots, le sourire d'Oikawa se fit plus crispé et il écarta son buste qu'il venait de coller à l'épaule d'Iwaizumi.

\- Tu plaisantes.

\- Non. Abstinence pour les deux prochains mois. Ça commence aujourd'hui. Jour pour jour. Nuit pour nuit. Touche-moi d'une quelconque manière pour me faire craquer et tu iras dormir dans le salon, sur un futon.

\- Quoi?! Mais..., se mit à pleurnicher Oikawa.

\- Sauf si tu me suis jusque chez Sugawara et Daichi, le coupa l'ancien Ace de Seijou. Alors peut-être que je pourrais diminuer ta peine d'un mois.

\- Mais...

\- De deux semaines.

\- D'accord, d'accord! Je vais venir! Mais tu diminue ta peine d'un mois et demi!

\- Un mois.

\- Et demi!

\- Un mois.

\- Et quart...? fit le passeur sans trop oser espérer qu'il revienne sur sa décision.

Iwaizumi le fixa longuement, pesant le pour et le contre avant de soupirer.

\- Un mois et une semaine, finit-il par concéder.

\- YEEEEEAH! s'exclama Oikawa avant de perdre en joie et de se remettre à pleurnicher. Un mois et une semaine sans sexe...?! NOOOOOOOOOON!

\- Pas plus mal, commenta à voix basse Inari qui avait l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de conversation. Comme ça, la nuit on dormira sur nos deux oreilles et sans boules quies.

\- Certes, concéda Sachihiro. Mais par contre on est bien parti pour devoir supporter sa morosité ambiante pour les 40 jours à venir...

Inari fit la tête. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité.

Il vint souffler à l'oreille de son frère:

\- Je te paris 100 yens qu'ils vont se rabibocher avant la fin de la semaine.

\- Je te paris le double qu'il va repousser papa jusqu'au bout. Il a déjà tenu 3 semaines. Pourquoi pas 5 semaines?

\- Il a put tenir parce qu'il était partit en voyage à l'étranger avec Ushijima-san et Tendô-san pour faire rager papa. Là, ça va être une toute autre paire de manche.

\- Peu importe, on verra bien.

\- Pari tenu alors?

\- Tenu.

Ils se firent une accolade et se séparèrent enfin pour s'occuper de leurs corvées.

Du côté des parents, Iwaizumi finit par calmer Oikawa en lui promettant mille souffrances s'il continuait de pleurnicher et parvint à le garder au pas jusqu'au lendemain. Bien sûr, ils dormirent chacun de leur côté du lit et Iwaizumi parvint même à garder les mains baladeuses de son époux loin de son corps. Un exploit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez le couple Sugawara-Daichi, Iwaizumi ne fut pas plus étonné que ça d'y voir toute la crique: Ex-capitaines et bras droits dans la même pièce. Même Ushijima et Tendô avaient fait le déplacement. Comme quoi, ce genre d'évènements pouvaient parfois s'avérer utiles. Ils revoyaient tout le monde.

Néanmoins, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut les trois joueurs mis à part et qui n'avaient pas du tout l'air de se repentir de leur bêtise.

\- Oh! Oikawa! fit Kuroo en le remarquant en premier. On va se faire punir par nos maman! Tu viens te joindre à nous?! Qu'on fasse front commun!

\- J'arrive, j'arrive! s'enthousiasma l'ancien passeur de Seijou avant de les rejoindre, s'asseyant en tailleur entre Tsukishima et Kuroo. Alors? Ils nous ont prévu quoi?

\- Çaaaa, bonne question, rit Kuroo.

\- HEY HEY HEY! SOYONS SOLIDAIRE! HEIN, TSUKKI!

\- Soyez solidaire à trois et fichez-moi la paix, répliqua Tsukishima en buvant une gorgée de son thé vert.

\- No no no, tu t'es mis dans la mouise avec nous, tu reste avec nous, ronronna Kuroo.

\- D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas lui qui, le premier, a conseillé Ôka-chan?

\- SI! C'ÉTAIT LE PREMIER! s'exclama Bokuto. IL A DIT: "Tu devrais faire comprendre à tes enseignants à quel point ils sont inutiles. Ils te laisseront peut-être tranquille après ça.", fit-il en imitant Tsukishima. APRÈS TOUT, C'EST VRAI QU'IL EST SUPER INTELLIGENT LE PETIT!

Apparemment pas assez..., pensa Iwaizumi en les regardant d'un oeil torve quasi désabusé. Ces idiots étaient vraiment pire que des gosses.

\- Je me demande vraiment ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire d'eux..., soupira Daichi en approchant, deux bouteilles de thé aromatisées à la main. Même nos enfant sont moins pénibles qu'eux...

\- Vrai, confirma Iwaizumi qui repensa à toute les conneries de son époux et en les comparant à celles faites par ses deux fils réuni.

Oikawa gagnait haut la main.

\- Où sont Hinata et Kageyama? demanda-t-il, ne les voyant nulle part.

\- Kôshi est parti les calmer un petit coup. Quand ils ont vu Tsukishima, ils ont faillit l'étrangler. Mais je pense qu'Oikawa risque d'avoir droit à la même prestation avec Kageyama...

\- Le contraire m'étonnerait, répliqua Iwaizumi en fixant les fautifs en train de discuter à renfort de rire et de gestes impatient.

Un sourire narquois se forma sur ses lèvres.

Ces quatres là ne savaient absolument pas à quoi s'attendre. Ils allaient vite déchanter.

\- Iwaizumi-san, ton sourire est effrayant, fit Akaashi en se penchant sur lui.

Il se reprit en se raclant la gorge.

\- Pardon. Je pensais juste à la punition que je leur réserve.

\- Tu n'as pas encore puni Oikawa? s'enquit Daichi.

\- Si. Abstinence pendant un mois et une semaine. J'avais pensé à deux mois, mais même moi je trouvais ça un peu dur à tenir, alors j'ai diminué ma sentence de trois semaines. Bien que ce soit Kuzukawa qui ait pleurniché pour avoir moins de temps à patienter.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent avec effarement.

\- Dur, finit par commenter Daichi en posant une main emplie de tout son soutient sur son épaule. Bonne chance.

\- À ce stade, ce ne sera pas une question de chance mais une question de volonté, le reprit Iwaizumi. Et j'ai une volonté de fer.

\- Compte les semaines. Pas les jours. Sinon tu vas finir par craquer, fit néanmoins Akaashi.

\- J'en prends note, le remercia Iwaizumi en considérant néanmoins ce conseil comme étant pertinent.

Ils entendirent alors du monde descendre les escaliers de la maison.

\- Ah! Tout le monde est là! s'exclama joyeusement Sugawara en apparessant dans le salon, suivit d'Hinata et de Kageyama qui faisaient la tronche.

Mais suivit - remarqua-t-il - également de Lev et de Yaku.

\- Oh! fit Hinata en le remarquant. Iwaizumi-san! Alors ça veut dire que... Le Grand Roi est là?!

Les yeux de Kageyama s'assombrirent et il se mit à chercher Oikawa, le regard perçant. Quand il le trouva, il fit automatiquement un pas vers lui avant d'être arrêté par la voix et l'aura de son ex-capitaine.

\- Kageyama? Tu vas quelque part?

Il se figea, le front luisant.

\- Non! Pas de tout!

\- Alors pourquoi n'irez-tu pas t'asseoir?

Comme un robot, il se tourna sur le côté et se mit à avancer.

\- J'y vais!

Franchement impressionné par la pression que venait de mettre Daichi à cet ancien joueur si difficile à gérer, Iwaizumi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et observa son ancien kohai partir s'asseoir assez loin d'Oikawa qui, lorsqu'il le vit, ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu, un grand sourire d'innocent sur la face:

\- Oh! Tobio-chan! Ça faisait longtemps!

Le regard du dis "Tobio-chan" se fit meurtrier et Iwaizumi se fit un plaisir de frapper Oikawa derrière le crâne pour lui rappeler de bien se tenir.

\- La ferme Kuzukawa. On n'est pas venu ici pour rire mais pour vous punir. Alors tenez-vous tranquille sinon on va ajouter un nouvel inconvénient à vos soucis.

\- J'ai pas peur, le nargua-t-il avant de se prendre un nouveau coup dans la tête. Aïeeeuh! Iwa-chan! Je vais perdre des neurones si tu continues!

\- Pour le peu que tu en as, répliqua Tsukishima.

\- Hé! J'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je suis quand même assez intelligent. Vous voyez, quand Iwa-chan se met en colère, je trouve toujours le moyen de m'arranger pour qu'il me prenne en pitié et me pardonne!

\- Ah? s'enquit Iwaizumi, le regard de celui qui va tuer quelqu'un. Étrange, j'ai du mal à me souvenir avoir fait preuve de la moindre compassion pour un Kuzukawa comme toi.

\- Non. T'as raison. C'est moi qui ai toujours eu de la compassion pour toi. La preuve: on s'est marié parce que les filles ne s'intéressaient pas à toi.

\- Oya Oya, ça c'était bas, rit Kuroo.

\- TRÈS BAS! confirma Bokuto.

\- Je peux toujours demander le divorce, tu sais, fit alors remarquer Iwaizumi d'un ton lugubre qui fit tout de suite pâlir Oikawa.

\- ... Mais... tu te retrouverai tout seul.

\- Non. Je demanderai la garde exclusive d'Inari et de Sachihiro. Toi, par contre, tu te retrouverais bel et bien seul.

\- ... Iwa-chan?

\- Kuzukawa?

Un sourire crispé se forma sur les lèvres de Oikawa qui se gratta la tête avec un air géné.

\- Je plaisantais...

Iwaizumi lui sourit froidement en retour.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Ce petit aparté mit de côté, tout le monde put, encore une fois, constater sans problème qui tenait les rènes dans le couple Oikawa-Iwaizumi. Assurément, Oikawa n'avait pas toujours son mot à dire et Iwaizumi était toujours aussi doué pour mettre la pression sur le passeur.

\- Bon! Et si on passait à l'évènement principal de cette réunion?! s'exclama joyeusement Sugawara en les invitant de ce fait, à s'asseoir. Je vais appeler Ushiwaka et Tendô. Ils se sont gentiment proposé pour les collations alors qu'ils veulent eux aussi donner leur avis sur la question "Ôkara". Je reviens.

Étrangement, quand Sugawara affirmait ce genre de choses, c'était comme s'il disait qu'il les avait obligé à participer malgré eux. Et, bizarrement, lorsque Ushijima fit son entrée dans la pièce, Iwaizumi n'eut aucunement envie de rire malgré le pitoyable tablier à poid que Sugawara lui avait sans aucun doute obligé à enfiler pour faire la cuisine. Peut-être les tâches de ketchup sur son visage et sur le dit "tablier"? Ou le couteau qu'il tenait encore en main? Quoiqu'il en soit, même Oikawa et tout ceux qui auraient put se moquer de son apparences ne firent et ne dirent rien de désobligeant. Cependant, un rire nerveux se fit entendre.

\- Whoah, on entre tout de suite dans l'ambiance...

\- Kuroo, tu vas être l'une des victimes, je te signale, fit pour la première fois Kenma qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux sa console portable.

\- Kenma, tu ne t'inquiète pas pour moi? s'enquit Kuroo.

\- Non. Pas vraiment.

Ah oui. On entrait bel et bien dans l'ambiance "règlement de compte".

Néanmoins, Kuroo ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et lui piqua même sa console.

\- D'accord. Mais soit avec nous quand même.

Les mains désormais vides, Kenma se tourna vers Kuroo, les yeux plissés et mécontent avant de soupirer et de, semble-t-il, laisser tomber.

\- Chacun peut donner une punition de son cru? interrogea-t-il en piquant une chips.

\- Mah, le mieux serait déjà de réunir nos idées, fit Sugawara. Je sais qu'Iwaizumi avait quelques suggestions à faire et Yaku, tout autant.

Hinata se redressa:

\- JE SAIS! ET SI ON LEUR ÉCRIVAIT SUR LE FRONT AU MARQUEUR NOIR?! GENRE! "Je suis un imbécile qui mérite la mort" OU "Attention, frappez-moi". ÇA SERAIT MARRANT NON?!

Tout le monde le dévisagea en plissant des yeux:

\- Imbécile! Et ça partirait comment?! s'exclama Kageyama.

\- Bah à la douche, bien sûr, se rebiffa Hinata, fier de sa trouvaille.

\- Shoyo, intervint alors Kenma. Ils leur faudrait plusieurs douches pour que ça parte, tu sais...

\- Exact, confirma Tsukishima, le regard sombre. Faites-moi ça et je vous le ferez payer au centuple.

\- Tout à fait! s'indigna Oikawa. Non mais vous imaginez la honte au boulot?!

\- HEY HEY HEY! JE NE SUIS PAS UN IMBÉCILE! KUROO NON PLUS!

\- Les simplets le sont tous, réfuta Tsukishima.

\- HEIN?! TSUKKI! TU PARLE DE QUELS SIMPLETS?!

\- De ceux qui ne se reconnaissent pas dans la description du simplet.

Bokuto allait lui demander plus de précisions mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par un Tendô plutôt enthousiaste.

\- Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

Un "QUOI?!" collectif se fit entendre et Tendô se sentit obligé de s'expliquer:

\- Bah, vous voulez tous venger ce pauvre Ôkara-chan, non? Alors pourquoi ne pas utiliser une méthode radicale, à long terme, et bien humiliante? Même si l'idée reste puérile, c'est pas si con que ça. Ça leur donnera matière à réfléchir, et comme le disait le petit de Karasuno, on pourra bien en rire.

Le "Hé" retentissant de Hinata passa inaperçu tant la proposition fit réfléchir tout ce petit monde. Dans un sens, ça valait sans doute le coup en fin de compte.

\- Et si on faisait un vote? proposa alors Akaashi en levant la main. Qui est contre?

Les quatre concernés levèrent tous la main et les autres gardèrent les leur, bien à plat sur la table. Même Akaashi qui, pourtant, avait levé la main, finit par l'abaisser.

\- Bon, idée adoptée. Une autre? fit Suga en notant celle qu'ils venaient d'accepter.

\- NON, NON ET NON! s'exclama alors Oikawa en se redressant. Là où je travaille, j'ai une image à conserver! Déjà que j'ai accepté de subir l'abstinence, enlevez moi le respect de mon patron et de mes collègues et que me restera-t-il?!

\- Une vie d'homme au foyer? fit Ushijima qui avait gardé son tablier mais pas son couteau.

Un rire collectif se mit à résonner dans toute la maison, mais celui qui se démarquait le plus était bel et bien celui de Bokuto qui, main autour de son ventre, battait du pied, la tête sur les cuisses d'Akaashi.

\- Hé! Je sais ni cuisiner, ni faire le ménage, ni la lessive! Comment voulez-vous que je remplace Iwa-chan dans ce rôle?!

\- Je me disais aussi que tu n'avais pas le profil d'une femme au foyer, fit alors remarquer Kuroo. T'es plus du genre à te la couler douce tout en regardant ton partenaire faire le ménage à ta place.

\- Oui et non, intervint Iwaizumi. C'est aussi une vraie catastrophe ambulante. La dernière fois il a faillit mettre le feu à notre maison en utilisant une plaque électrique. Et une autre fois, il a voulut faire les poussières mais au lieu d'utiliser le bon chiffon, il a utilisé du papier de verre. Je ne vous dis pas les dégâts qu'il a occasionné avec sa bonne intention.

\- Je me suis déjà excusé des centaines de fois! protesta Oikawa. Arrête de remettre tout ça sur le tapis!

\- Quand tu arrêteras de jouer à l'imbécile.

\- Peu importe! Je n'irai pas au boulot avec une marque pareille sur le front!

\- Comme tu voudras. Mais on ne fera pas d'exception. Tu auras la même punition que les autres.

La bouderie étant la spécialité d'Oikawa, c'est de cette façon qu'il répondit à cette dernière réplique avant que tout le monde ne se mette à donner des suggestions plus ou moins intéressantes. Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils entendirent l'idée d'Iwaizumi, ils furent tous plus qu'emballés.

\- Pas bête! Je n'y aurai jamais pensé! s'exclama Yaku.

\- Nooooooooon! Iwa-chaaan! Tout mais pas ça, je t'en prie!

\- Je t'avais promis une page Facebook pour toutes les punitions des conneries que tu ferais, voilà qui sera fait. Tu as de la chance, des amis viendront compléter ton historique et on va pouvoir commencer avec l'évènement Ôkara.

Tsukishima leva la main, un air blasé collé au visage:

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que cette histoire de punition va un peu trop loin juste pour une lettre? Je veux dire... On parle du Grand-Roi et de Kuroo-san. Quand il s'agit d'alimenter les imbécilités, ils sont toujours les premiers.

\- Faux, intervint Kenma. Kuroo ne fait pas toujours l'idiot. Il n'agit comme ça que lorsqu'il a quelque chose à gagner ou à perdre.

\- Et puis, Tsukki, ronronna Kuroo. C'est ta faute si le petit à commencé à nous demander ce qu'on mettrait dans sa lettre si on était à sa place.

\- Certes, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé à parier si, oui ou non, il irait réellement donner sa lettre à sa prof. J'ai encore vos prix en tête. À tout les deux, fit-il narquoisement en désignant de la tête Oikawa et Kuroo.

\- HEIN?! VOUS AVEZ FAIT DES PARIS?! s'exclama Bokuto en se tournant vers les deux ex-capitaines.

\- Des paris? Quels paris? fit Kuroo avec un grand sourire en se tournant vers Oikawa. Ça te dis quelque chose à toi?

\- Absolument pas, lui répondit Oikawa avec un sourire entendu, néanmoins, quelque peu tendu.

Chose qui n'échappa nullement à Iwaizumi et encore moins à ceux qui les entouraient.

\- Bon sang... Vous manquez vraiment pas de culots vous deux, commenta Daichi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont parié? demanda tout de suite Iwaizumi à Tsukishima, rongeant déjà son frein pour ne pas étriper son époux.

\- Oh, pas grand chose. Juste quelques yens et des billets pour le mondial de volley à Paris. Oikawa-san avait parié que le petit n'aurait pas assez de crans pour aller voir sa prof. Tandis que Kuroo-san a affirmé le contraire. Puis, ensuite, ils ont pariés sur le temps que cela prendrait pour que cette histoire parvienne à vos oreilles. Moins d'une heure pour Oikawa-san et un peu plus d'une heure pour Kuroo-san. Cette fois, c'est Oikawa-san qui a gagné son pari. Ils en ont fait d'autres, mais tous vous les énoncer me prendrait trois plombes alors je vais m'abstenir pour ne pas avoir leur mort sur la conscience.

\- Oikawa/Kuroo, firent Iwaizumi et Kenma en se tournant vers eux, le regard flamboyant pour l'un, un air blasé pour l'autre. C'est quoi cette histoire?

\- J'ai fait ça pour notre vingtième anniversaire de mariage! s'exclamèrent alors les deux ex-capitaines, Oikawa aussi blanc que neige et Kuroo, parfaitement détendu.

Avant de se rendre compte de leurs paroles respectives.

\- Ohé! C'était mon idée! réagit tout de suite Oikawa.

\- Eh bien je me suis dis qu'elle n'était pas trop mauvaise, répliqua Kuroo en levant des épaules fatalistes. Pour une fois.

\- Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi?!

\- Que ton idée n'est pas idiote. Pour une fois.

Rouge comme un piment, Oikawa était sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge, mais lorsqu'il remarqua le regard de son mari, il se rassit illico presto, le regard fuyant, ses mains tapotant nerveusement la table autour de laquelle ils étaient tous assis.

Ok, ça allait barder.

\- O-i-ka-wa, grinça Iwaizumi.

Le dénommé se mit à trembler. Lorsqu'Iwaizumi laissait tomber le surnom qu'il lui avait donné pour l'appeler par son nom de famille avec une telle colère, c'est qu'il pouvait vraiment se faire du soucis pour ses fesses.

Il se précipita à ses pieds et s'inclina bien bas, front plaqué au sol.

\- JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ! C'ÉTAIT TROP TENTANT! J'AI PAS PU RÉSISTER! JE N'RECOMMENCERAI PLUS! PROMIS!

Bien sûr, il se prit une torgnole dans la tête pour toute vengeance et sa face s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit mat et violent.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'EN AI À FOUTRE DE TES EXCUSES DE MERDE?! hurla Iwaizumi. TU VAS ME FAIRE PLAISIR ET RÉPARER TA CONNERIE OU JE TE JURE QUE TU EN ENTENDRAS PARLER PAR TA MÈRE!

Ça, c'était sans aucun doute la pire menace que puisse mettre Iwaizumi à exécution, et Oikawa se sentit devenir de plus en plus blanc.

Sa mère... Son odieuse mère... Valait vraiment mieux qu'elle n'entende jamais rien à propos de tout ça.

\- PROMIT! s'écria-t-il, mains liées en un semblant de prière. JE M'ENGAGE À FAIRE EN SORTE QU'ÔKA-CHAN SE FASSE PARDONNER PAR SA PROF! TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOUDREZ!

Ce qu'il ignorait, malheureusement, c'est qu'Iwaizumi allait, bien sûr, sauter sur une si belle occasion de lui prouver que se taire était parfois une bonne idée.

Ils ne furent pas le moins du monde déçus.

En effet, Iwaizumi obligea chacun des joueurs fautifs à écrire en long et en large une lettre qui exprimerait toute leur faute dans l'affaire Ôkara, et pas des façons les plus flatteuses pour les pauvres joueurs qui n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'exécuter sous les yeux attentifs de leurs anciens camarades et adversaires de terrains. Lorsque l'un d'eux faisait mine d'arranger le tout à son avantage, les autres étaient là pour rectifier le tir et, bientôt, ils durent se rendre à Shiratorizawa, lettres en mains, pour les offrir à la pauvre femme qui avait dû subir l'humiliation de sa vie en recevant la lettre du jeune étudiant.

Bien que tout d'abord surprise par cette situation des plus incongrues, la professeur se prit presque au jeu et se mit à lire les lettres avec attention, ne s'attendant, bien sûr, absolument pas à ce qu'elle doive le faire par micro, devant toute l'école, des caméra visées sur elle et les quatres adultes fautifs en mode seiza à ses pieds. Yaku, Akaashi, Sugawara et Iwaizumi faisant le guet pour éviter la moindre fuite inopinée.

Ils commencèrent par la plus soft: Celle de Tsukishima:

_**Mademoiselle Miyaminawa,** _

_**Je dois vous l'avouer, je suis celui qui ai incité le jeune Kageyama-Hinata à vous considérer avec si peu de respect. En tant qu'adulte, je n'ignore pas que ma manoeuvre était des plus irresponsable et immature, et qu'il est évident que celui qui aurait dû prendre tout le blâme n'est autre que moi. De ce fait, permettez-moi de participer bénévolement à une Aide aux devoirs mise en place pour les cancres et les sécheurs jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ferai également en sorte que le jeune Ôkara vienne plus souvent en cours et n'hésiterai à en recadrer quelques uns pour votre plus grand plaisir.** _

_**À votre service,** _

_**Tsukisima Kei.** _

Vint ensuite celle de Bokuto:

_**Madame Miyaminawa,** _

_**Mon idiotie n'ayant aucune limite, je me dois de vous dire que la tête de chouette que je suis, a eu l'immense idée de proposer au jeune Ôkara de vous écrire une lettre pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à son petit soucis scolaire. Vous me comprendrez, je n'ai jamais été une lumière mais je fais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer. Aussi, devrais-je préciser que je n'aurai jamais cru que tout ceci arriverait? C'est que j'ai tendance à ne pas penser aux conséquences donc cela peut parfois avoir de sérieuses répercussions, parfois dramatiques pour mon entourage. Ne m'en voulez pas, en vérité, je suis un ange de sagacité. Malheureusement, j'ai parfois tendance à me laisser entraîner par mes amis dans les pires bêtises et d'être d'une bipolarité sympathique mais très épuisante. Veuillez encore m'excuser pour tout ça.** _

_**Bokuto Koutarou.** _

Celle de Kuroo:

_**Très chère madame Miyaminawa que nous aimons tous très fort,** _

_**Voyez vous, je savais que mon comportement était inexcusable mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de vouloir jouer au plus sournois aux dépens du jeune homme que nous connaissons tous sous le nom de Kageyama-Hinata Ôkara. Il faut dire que je me fais toujours une joie de manipuler les plus jeunes pour leur apprendre que dans la vie, on ne peut pas toujours tout avoir. Cependant, parier sur ses réactions et sur celles de mon entourage pour obtenir le droit d'avoir un voyage pour mes vingts ans de mariage était un peu poussé et encore plus irresponsable que l'action de mon camarade qui s'est précédemment dénoncé comme étant l'auteur véritable de tout ceci. De plus, je dois également m'excuser pour avoir conseiller le jeune Ôkara de mettre que "les enseignants qui viennent lui faire cours à la maison sont plus doué que vous et beaucoup plus sympas", sachant que c'est nous, Tsukki, Oikawa et moi-même qui nous occupons de son éducation intellectuelle. Aussi, permettez-moi de vous aider bénévolement pour les aides au devoirs. J'en serai ravis.** _

_**Kuroo Tetsurou** _

_**PS: Vous êtes superbe!** _

Et enfin, celle d'Oikawa:

_**Très chère madame Miyaminawa,** _

_**Ne vous trompez pas sur mes intentions, les miennes sont toujours mauvaises. J'ai peut-être l'air charmant, vaut mieux ne pas s'y tromper. Mon coeur ne balance que pour une seule personne. Aussi, je vous prierez de ne pas me donner de traitement de faveurs ou de me prendre en pitié si l'envie vous vient puisque je suis indéniablement le plus immature parmi nous quatre, bien que je sois également le plus âgé. Ne laissez pas vos étudiantes seules avec moi. Faites de moi un larbin et mon mari n'en sera que plus heureux. N'hésitez pas, non plus, à me confier au club de volley, je déteste Ushijima Wakatoshi et Shiratorizawa depuis ma première rencontre avec lui. Je me la raconte beaucoup et j'aime énormément faire des paris avec mes amis que voilà. Kuroo en particulier. Vous comprendrez sûrement où je veux en venir avec cette dernière déclaration. De plus, si j'ai agit comme ça, ce n'était absolument pas dans l'intérêt d'Ôka-chan. Au contraire, je ne l'ai fait que pour moi et pour l'honneur d'Aoba Johsai où mes fils se trouvent actuellement scolarisés. Et encore, ceci n'est qu'une pitoyable excuse pour attirer l'attention de mon époux sur ma personne. Encore une fois, ne me prenez pas en pitié, vous le regretteriez.** _

_**Ma famille s'excuse pour le désagrément que j'ai causé et que je pourrais encore perpétrer,** _

_**Oikawa Tooru.** _

\- Pourquoi suis-je le seul qu'on assassine à ce point...? marmonna Oikawa en se grattant le front, un air maussade plaqué sur son visage.

En plus, la merde qu'ils lui avaient écrit sur le front: "Bébé Geignard Sadique", le grattait horriblement. Le marqueur agressait vraiment sa peau de pèche qu'il gardait saine depuis des années!

Bon... au moins ne s'appelait-il pas "Chaton Pervers qui S'assume", "Chouette Hurlante Stupide" ou encore "Lunettes Bigleuses Vicieuses". Quoique... Il retirait ce qu'il venait de dire... C'était bel et bien lui qui avait la pire dénomination.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN IDIOT! s'exclama Bokuto, les larmes aux yeux. POURQUOI EST-CE QU'ON ME TRAITE AVEC AUTANT DE CRUAUTÉ?! AKAASHI!

\- N'empêche, ils ont fait fort, commenta Kuroo en balayant du regard les enseignants et les élèves venu voir leur punition publique. Tiens, Ôkara-kun est en train de nous regarder. On lui fait un signe?

\- Abstient-toi, ordonna Tsukishima, un air blasé collé au visage.

\- Nos familles sont toutes là au complet également, remarqua alors l'ex-capitaine de Nekoma. Oh! Y a même Matsun et Makki!

\- Quoi?! s'écria Oikawa avant de jeter des regards paniqués vers les gradins spécialement mis en place pour leur petit numéro.

\- Haha, tellement crédule, rit Kuroo en se tapant la cuisse sous le coup de son hilarité.

Vexé de s'être laissé avoir, Oikawa se tourna vers lui, le regard mauvais.

\- Tu dis ça, mais j'aimerai te signaler que toute ton équipe de Nekoma a fait le déplacement et qu'ils sont tous en train de te prendre en photo... ça ne te fais rien? commenta alors Oikawa sans mentir une seule seconde.

\- Mah! J'ai un profil superbe! C'est pour ça! N'est-ce pas bro'?! fit le ténébreux en se tournant vers son ami de coeur.

Sauf que Bokuto était en mode dépressif et qu'il ne fit absolument pas attention au commentaire de Kuroo. Allant jusqu'à souffler:

\- Je veux mourir, Akaashi ne m'aime plus..., d'un air réellement absent et dépressif.

\- Mais non, tu veux pas! fit le chat en l'attirant contre lui. Si on s'en sort vivant, je te promets une bonne partie de volley comme au temps où on était encore au lycée, et avec Akaashi aussi en prime puisqu'Oikawa est prit par ses obligation de Comis! Ça te tente? On mettrait sa patté aux joueur d'Ushiwaka et après on irait fêter ça devant une bonne bière! Et c'est moi qui paye!

Tout de suite, les yeux de Bokuto s'illuminèrent et il se redressa sur ses jambes.

\- HEY HEY HEY! ON VA LES ATOMISER!

\- Hey! Si vous jouez, je veux en être! Même si je fais pas de passe! protesta Oikawa.

\- Oyah oyah? Et tu jouerais à quel poste? s'enquit Kuroo avec un sourire narquois.

\- Attaquant ailier, bien sûr! Défendre c'est pas mon truc et je suis quelqu'un de talentueux pour ce qui est d'envoyer des boulets.

Les mains sur les hanches, Bokuto se mit à rire franchement:

\- MAIS C'EST MOI LE MEILLEUR!

\- Dis celui qui n'était pas dans le top trois des meilleurs attaquants lorsqu'il était à Fukurodani, marmonna Tsukishima.

\- HEY! J'ÉTAIS DANS LE TOP CINQ! s'exclama Bokuto, l'ayant parfaitement entendu. CERTES, ÇA VAUT PAS USHIWAKA MAIS J'ÉTAIS QUAND MÊME LE MEILLEUR DE MA PRÉFECTURE!

\- Le Japon est plus grand que ça, c'est vrai, ricanna Tsukishima.

Observant toute cette scène aussi extravagante qu'habituelle, Iwaizumi commença à se demander s'il n'était pas de trop dans tout ces babillages des plus inutiles et s'il ne devait pas intervenir pour calmer un peu ces quatres idiots. Il se tourna vers Akaashi, Yaku et Sugawara et tous inclinèrent de la tête, soit avec neutralité, soit avec agacement, soit avec amusement. Ils attrapèrent chacun une oreille. Avec plus ou moins de forces.

\- Oikawa/Bokuto-san/Kuroo/Tsukishima-kun, soyez sages.

Quelques pleurnicheries, blaserie et ricanements plus tard, les quatre fouteur de troubles finirent par se calmer et ils purent enfin terminer cette cérémonie des plus inhabituelle par un bain de farine dont ils en furent recouvert.

Maintenant, s'ils avaient dans l'idée de jouer au volley, c'était compromis. De toute manière, personne, dans le camps des bourreaux, n'auraient laissé ces imbéciles jouer avec les gamins de Shiratorizawa. Vallait mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

D'un autre côté, les punir en les obligeant à travailler bénévolement à Shiratorizawa n'était pas forcément mieux. Heureusement que la directrice était l'une de leur plus proche amie, sinon cela n'aurait jamais pu se faire.

D'une certaine façon, Iwaizumi aussi allait souffrir. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de diminuer un peu la durée de leur abstinence... ça allait être vraiment dur de tenir aussi longtemps. Quand il pense qu'il avait faillit monter les enchères à deux mois...

Il plissa des yeux. Bien... Ne lui restait plus qu'à faire vivre un enfer à Oikawa.

Histoire de compenser sa frustration.

Et il allait commencer dès qu'ils rentreraient chez eux.

Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il utilisait assez souvent depuis qu'il était marié à Oikawa avant de mettre le combiné à son oreille.

La personne à l'autre bout du fil décrocha à la troisième tonalité.

\- Hajime-chan? Bonjour, fit la voix enjouée de sa belle-mère.

\- Bonjour, je vous appelle pour savoir si vous aviez la possibilité de passer prendre un repas à la maison. Tooru serait ravis de vous voir. Il a beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

La voix de sa belle-mère se fit sépulcrale:

\- Qu'est-ce que qu'il a encore fait?

Rien de mieux pour lui rendre tout de suite sa bonne humeur.

\- Pas grand chose. D'après lui.

\- Je viens.

Elle raccrocha et un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres d'Iwaizumi.

Finalement, cette histoire allait être incroyablement hilarante.

Manquait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'il allait préparer pour le souper.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai remarqué que même si certaines de mes histoires méritent un bon ravalement de façade, je les aime quand même beaucoup.


End file.
